Pieces
by WeatherWriter
Summary: An accident puts Wilfred and Bear's relationship to the test. I own nothing except for the characters I made up.


Continued from "Earthquake"

Ryan, Kelly, and Josh are leaving the hospital. As they are walking to the car, Ryan takes out his cell phone. He sees he has a missed call from Drew and Jenna's home phone number. Knowing that both Jenna and Drew are at work, he assumes that it is Wilfred. He puts his phone back in his pocket and plans to call Wilfred when he gets home. He, Kelly, and Josh arrive home.

"Are you hungry?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry."

"What sounds good to eat tonight?"

"I'm feeling grilled chicken. I can grill it if you want," Kelly says.

"I'll do it. Is there anything else you want with it?"

Ryan gets the chicken out of the freezer.

"A salad sounds good right now. I can make that."

"Do you think Josh can handle eating chicken?" Ryan asks.

"Maybe if I cut it into really small pieces he might. I can give him a few pieces aside from his cereal."

"I'll go outside and grill the chicken. If you need help with anything, let me know."

"Is there anything else that you want with the chicken and salad?" Kelly asks Ryan.

"No, I think chicken and a salad will be enough."

Ryan goes outside. Forgetting that he needs to call Wilfred back, he turns on the grill. Wilfred is staring at him through one of Drew and Jenna's windows. Ryan is whistling while cooking the chicken. Jenna comes home from work. She waves at Ryan as she gets out of the car. She takes the twins out of their car seats and carries them into the house.

Inside Jenna's house…

Jenna walks into the house, and finds Wilfred lying on the floor next to headless bear.

"Oh, no! I'll be right there in a minute, Wilfred," Jenna says.

Jenna puts the twins into their cribs and goes back into the living room. She picks up Bear's head.

"I might be able to sew it back on, but I can't make any promises."

Wilfred cries. Jenna only hears it as whimpering. She rubs Wilfred's back.

"I'm going to try to sew it back right now. Why don't you go outside and see Ryan?"

Jenna lets Wilfred outside. Wilfred slowly and quietly walks over to Ryan's house. He stands on Drew and Jenna's property line, staring at Ryan. Ryan does not notice him.

"Woof," Wilfred says.

Ryan jumps and turns towards Wilfred.

"It was nice of you to call me back," Wilfred sarcastically says.

"I'm sorry, Wilfred. I got busy with dinner," Ryan says.

"I need you, Ryan."

"What's wrong?"

"Bear and I were fooling around, and I accidentally ripped her head off."

"I'm so sorry, Wilfred. Is there any way her head can be sewn back on?"

"I don't know. Jenna is trying to sew her head back on right now."

"Jenna is good with those kinds of things. I'm sure she can make it work."

"If she can't fix her, then I don't know what's going to become of me."

"If she can't be put back together, then you'll have to find a new love interest," Ryan says.

"How can you say that, Ryan? Bear is the love of my life. I can't just go find a new love."

"How about this, if Bear can't be put back together, I'll buy you a new teddy bear, suggests Ryan. They have them at the toy store."

"It's not going to be the same. No one else will replace Bear. My love for her is too strong."

"Let's just see if Jenna can sew her head back on, first. I'm going to go inside and eat dinner. I will be home this evening if you need anything."

Ryan takes the chicken off of the grill and goes into his house. Wilfred watches him go in. He has a sad expression on his face. Ryan puts the chicken in the center of the table. Kelly puts the garden salad on the table.

"That looks delicious, Kelly."

"Thank you."

Kelly pours a bowl of cereal for Josh, and gives him a cup of milk.

"Do you want me to cut some chicken for him?" Ryan asks.

"Sure. Just make the pieces really small."

Ryan cuts a few small pieces for Josh.

"That's perfect," Kelly says.

Ryan also cuts chicken for Kelly.

"Thanks, honey."

They all sit down at the table.

Kelly begins feeding Josh. He chews and swallows his first piece of chicken.

"He ate it!" Kelly explains.

"Yay, Josh!"

"I can't believe he is turning two in a few months."

"Either can I. Hopefully his eating habits will improve as he gets older.

Josh pounds on his high-chair for more chicken.

Kelly gives him a piece. He chews and swallows it.

"I guess his eating habits are improving already. He sure likes chicken," Ryan says.

"That's all I am going to give him for tonight. He needs to eat his cereal now."

Kelly gives Josh a spoon. She begins to eat her chicken and salad. Josh starts eating his cereal.

"I wonder how Jenna's first day back at work went. I didn't get a chance to ask her," Ryan says.

"I'm sure it went well. The last time we talked, she was very excited," Kelly tells Ryan.

Ryan looks out the back door and sees that Wilfred is still standing in the same spot, staring at Ryan.

"Is there someone outside?" Kelly asks.

"No, just Wilfred. He looks like he has his eye on something."

Ryan, Kelly, and Josh finish eating dinner. Wilfred continues staring at Ryan.

Later that evening…

Wilfred is back inside, lying on the living room floor. Drew is sitting on the couch, watching Wilfred.

"Babe, I think there is something wrong with Wilfred," Drew says.

"He's just upset about his teddy bear. I'm still trying to get it sewn back together."

"Don't tire yourself out working on it. Wilfred has other toys he can play with."

A tear rolls down Wilfred's cheek. Jenna, carrying Bear, comes out into the living room.

"There's no need to say that. I just finished it," Jenna says.

Wilfred sits up. He looks at Bear. Her head is sewn back on.

"Look, Wilfred! I fixed your teddy bear."

Wilfred jumps up and takes bear from Jenna. He snuggles against Jenna.

"Awe!" Jenna says.

Wilfred takes Bear into Drew and Jenna's living room. He curls up in his bed with bear in his arms.

"Hey, Bear. I was worried that I lost you," Wilfred says.

Wilfred stares at Bear for a few seconds.

"What do you mean, "Who am I?" I'm your boyfriend."

A few more seconds pass.

"How can you not remember me?"

Tears form in Wilfred's eyes.

"Come on, Bear, please. You have to remember me."

Wilfred leaves Bear in his bed and goes outside. He walks toward Ryan's house.

Ryan is in the living room watching television. Kelly and Josh are asleep. From his living room window, Ryan can see Wilfred walking to his front door. He gets up and opens the door.

"I need to talk to you," Wilfred says.

"Come on in."

Ryan lets Wilfred in. They sit down on the couch.

"We have to talk quietly because Kelly and Josh are asleep," Ryan explains to Wilfred.

"Jenna was able to sew Bear's head back on."

"That's great news. So, why the long face?" Ryan asks.

"Bear doesn't remember me. She told me to get away from her."

"Give her time. She just got her head sewn back on. It will probably take her awhile to remember things."

"I shouldn't have been so rough with her."

"It's not your fault. Bear was falling apart when you brought her back from the kennel."

"But she held up for a pretty long time."

"Were you rough with her before?"

"Depends on what you mean by rough," Wilfred says.

"Well, now you know not be rough with her."

"She may never want to see me again."

"She'll remember you eventually, Ryan says. She's been through a lot. Give her a week or two."

"Now that I am on the verge of losing her, I regret anything mean I have ever said to her."

"That's all in the past now. You should tell her that you love her tonight, and offer to cuddle with her."

"She might not let me near her."

"Well, just tell her that you care about her, and that you want to make her comfortable during her recovery. You will most likely gain her trust that way."

"Do you think that will help her remember me?"

"I think so. I bet she will remember your kindness," Ryan says, reassuring Wilfred.

"I hope you're right."

"Go be with her. She needs you."

"Thanks, Ryan. You are a good friend. Sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"It's alright. I know you're going through a difficult time."

Ryan opens the door for Wilfred. Wilfred goes back home. Wilfred goes to his bed. Bear is still in it.

"Hi, Bear, I'm Wilfred. I'm here to make sure you recover safely."

Wilfred lies down next to Bear and puts his arm around her.

"Just know that I am here for you every step of the way."

Wilfred pulls Bear closer to him.

The next morning…

Ryan and Kelly are awake bright and early. Kelly is going to spend the day with Jenna, Nina, and some other co-workers. She comes out into the kitchen, wearing a red top with a black skirt.

"You look amazing!" Ryan says to Kelly.

"Thank you. I just feel so huge."

"You look beautiful like that."

Ryan wraps his arms around Kelly and kisses her.

"Do you have a lot of work to do today?" Kelly asks Ryan.

"Not too much. I just have to make an outline of the case and contact the company being sued."

They hear a car horn from outside.

"I'll see you tonight," Kelly says to Ryan.

Kelly leaves the house. A few minutes later, he walks outside and sees Wilfred standing in his yard.

"Your idea worked. Bear let me cuddle with her last night," Wilfred tells Ryan.

"That's a good start."

"I can't help but wonder if things will ever be the same between Bear and I."

"Just give it time. If you keep showing kindness to her, she will fall in love you all over again."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to watch over Bear. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for the advice," Wilfred says.

"That's what friends are for," Ryan says, smiling at Wilfred.

Wilfred leaves Ryan's house. Wilfred continues cuddling with Bear. The two of them look peaceful.


End file.
